Various types of packings have been used over the years to seal reciprocating piston pumps such as those made by the assignee of the instant invention for pumping paint and similar materials. One popular construction for packing stacks is alternating V-cross-sectioned pieces of leather and another material such as UHMWPE (ultra high molecular weight polyethylene). The leather cushions and flexes allowing the UHMWPE to seal without undue wear. This material combination has also proven highly compatible with a variety of solvents and other components of the fluids to be pumped. One issue with the use of leather though is that as a natural substance, it is hard to maintain a consistent quality which would lead to consistent life. While stacks of alternating UHMWPE and PTFE are known to be used, the PTFE packings do not provide the same cushioning effect as the leather and thus will not perform in the same manner.